List of Compliens
When this is completed, the old List of Compliens will be deleted and this page renamed to just List of Compliens. You can help out by moving the list from here to this page. Refer to the forum thread for more details. ---- This is a list of Compliens. It is sorted into generations, each of which roughly correspond to the year the Complien was created or most recently revamped in. The generations are further sorted by how common each Complien is. Evolved Compliens are listed underneath the first evolution in their family for convenience. In a sort of ridiculous dewey decimal system, Complien numbers are formatted generation first, then commonness category, then family number, then however many evolutions are above it. Burnberry would be numeralized 1C.8.1, Flameberry 1C.8.1.1, and Iglü 1C.5.2.1.1. This is bound to change if there's any better way to do this. Generation 1 Generation 1 mainly refers to Compliens created in and before 2011. Common #Queez ##Redden #Blobb ##Roblobb #Icekimo ##Esicle ###Eskice #Plani ##Platn ##Fier ###Inferon ##Watre ##Votl ##Stoen ##Pys ##Horrro ##Ghostyl ###Poltergeits ##Earht ##Ari ##Spaec ##Ligth ##Dakr ##Insetc ##Metla ###Rusyt ##Cybre ##Iec ##Magci ##Poisonosu ###Toxci ##Tiem ##Soudn ##Eneryg ##Lief ##Vampier ##Fodo ##Atr ##Drema ##Scienec ##Fightre ###Juod ###Karaet ###Taikwanod ###Taicih ###Kunguf ##Glsas ##Plasam ##Vodi ##Mysteyr #N-water ##N-steam ##N-Ice ###Cyubbe ####Iglü ##N-acid #Spheriod ##Exclamato ##Queeshion #Liviol ##Alivore ###Foleace ###Folaurel #Warmflower ##Burnberry ###Flameberry #Coldflower ##Burrberry ###Frozenberry #Limeflower ##Limeberry ###Limebigberry Uncommon #Ploft ##Plushion #Peffle ##Wuffle #Yokko ##Eggmaton ###Friedmaton ###Poachedmaton ###Omleton ###Devildaton #Phork #Spuen ##Sphork #Nife #Floys #Totom ##Totomple ###Tototomple #Iscreem ##Wialscreem ###Yuscreem #Shrock ##Shockolder #Accordillo #Coinbot ##Dollabot ###Cashrebot #Cupcabot ##Slicobot ###Gicabot #Atome ##Molecool ###Plasmorn #Bulbright ##Bulbarian #Mignet ##Atrakt ###Magnetron #Cookey ##Coolkey #Artail ##Artisst ###Artiminum #Chemistree #Firigen ##Firohydgen #Hydracle ##Icohydra #Moonfish #Tangra ##Tangramaster #Candela ##Menora #Faceky ##Lardy #Femtosphere ##Picosphere ###Nanosphere ####Microsphere #####Millisphere #Hyno ##Hynosis #Cyoob #Coen #Spheer #Cilindir #Sirocell #Lirosell Rare #Ha #Flapzilla ##Cozilla ###Wandazilla #Mortornus ##Mortvitam ###Mortosus #Scripes #Eggloid #Microwaffle ##Vibrowaffle ###Vibrowave #Lezepile ##Lezebush #Fire Blade #Lanetoid ##Lanet ###Megalanet ###Gaseous Megalanet #Fanxee ##Fanshee ###Fangee ###Fanchee ###Fanzhǔ #Stoengate ##Stoenhenge #Shamoo #Arsym ##Marsym ###Marsymom #Pyal ##Supyal ###Supydad #Tridusk #PuzzleDude ##100 PuzzleDude #Phlexocon #Fwoppy Legend #Airies #Minitaurus #Geminye #Cancerone #Lyon #Virgonia #Librae #Scorpius #Zhentaur #Aquarian #Piscincang #Zodiack #Rebirtha #Zeath #Soards #Bumbummeron #L.E.G. Oliver Generation 2 Generation 2 primarily focuses on Compliens created in 2012, but also contains several from 2011. Common #Flaatwurm ##Saamtwurm #Blaidein #Goolien #Fearkracker ##Frenzy #Batorius #Sedon ##Levon #Leafbug ##Mantree ###Grantiz #Cakity ##Cookake ###Cakarate #Tralight ##Stopgoslowlight ###Directolight #Smaclock ##Mediclock ###Ticklock ####Biglock #Jaghat ##Brainzy ###Hatentist #Bunart ##Luvunny #Wormlar ##Molepillar ###Bactenake #Cryusk ##Sopile ###Goletear #Skyir ##Kablast ###Skyrworks #Cinnemun Roal #Monocol ##Glaso ###Trinocalures #Floofloo #Noatez Uncommon #Somstetro ##Topstetat ###Towillorat #Ninjan #Knoial ##Faactoworm ###Intobuuko #Arron #Sparclares ##Sparkight #Palete #Lilight ##Lightower #Poiscalf ##Poismoo ##Poisbull #Jupiter Flytrap ##Solar Flytrap #Chzburg #Cactir #Cibrspace #Derpink ##Hurrdiamond #Paddall #Flapour #Berryl ##Chrisisberryl #Donfuzz #Bulnt #Sportman #Bulbin ##Illuminatope #Slamm Dunkk ##Rowndabowt ###Dwibblerownd #Chekz #Samat #Stillner #Turtquoise #Protism #Salvador #Toobla #Jenarite #Plandle ##Candma #Nuclee ##Nuclean #Sleepzz ##Zeezeeze #Safire #Rubee #Abemohad #Sole #Nuribrick ##Nuriblock #Ghachilon #Orangoplien ##Melonien #Katey #Ekey ##Shokite #Ringybell ##Volspeaker ###Breakvol #Scorchion #Butterpsy #Seawea #Suunah #Moonah #Choride #Shodium ##Shalt #Tonezee #Peradawn #Haeresnor #Pumpkoal ##Pumpking ##Pumkrow #Goatmare #Patchwork Rare #Påsotin #3Dube ##3Dyramid #Celestar ##Celestower ###Extraterrestower #Brainiac #Pearlum #Apal #Chespawn #Ruhk #Nithe #Biship #Cheen #Ching #Sascin ##Dezascin #Joltorph #Whitehack ##Grayhack ###Blackhack #Icifiter #Carpow #Zhapezhiftini ##Zhapezhiftr ###Zhapelifter #Telerocker ##Portomb #Dorius #Basili #Scovinzx #Zeelp ##Zleepah #Uwake ##Ahwake #Onsolp #Lestum ##Lazeum #Sougic #Kyaki #Shikishi #Startist Legend #Feuse #Ig-Knight #Poisim #Sunog ##Enit ###Pawis ####Vulkan #Baconbat #Freyme #Fuzzlien #Lirooked #Wujai ##Pyrmai #Trixanuma #Onewish #Cosmicon #Gargoylen #Romzue #Agrelope #Natuhope #Ferenhope #Harthehope #Legiond #Wintre #Summre #Legges Generation 3 Common #Spirijunk ##Ghrash #Erchunga #Beateal ##Battlebeatle #Wog ##Tubor #Shoam ##Sfleame #Seedlet ##Leaflin ###Trelefawn #Dropling ##Fallskie ###Elecloud #Poteyeto ##Rooteyeto ###Treetato #Bassball #Pexel ##Sperite ###Mohdell #Mushru ##Mushmoon ##Poishroom #Chenawi ##Ansear #Sosed ##Efflur ###Flushame #Collectomer #Brihkk ##Brihkawaul ###Fauntawel #Bocksobob #Plancide Uncommon #Farren #Microkit ##Tekit ###Psykit #Pennsil ##Pentle ###Pencuman ####Linguscribos #Banunch ##Bananunch #CHCL8 Milk #Antheater #Sterefaud ##Odiamp #(Unnamed Blinano pre-evolution) ##Blinano ###Blinix ##(Unnamed Blinano counterpart) ###(Unnamed Blinix counterpart) #Noitar #Smeltard #Allogorian #Squelin ##Shelliq #Buerguer ##Monstarrilla #Prepparonnee #Soddae #Spagetee #Cactamel #Axearth ##Solersysti #Parwell ##Warpell #Colop ##Ranebo ##Granebo #Linkel ##Trichain ###Teretchell ####Cerenect #Mreto & Mua ##Mrektad & Matua ###Mrektoad & Mautua ####Mretokar & Mauautua #####Mretokufarto & Mauyartua #Cottcand #Grevol ##Sedimantary ##Igmanous ##Mantamorphic #Techgnu ##Cyberam #Maskream ##Maskodel #Bloklo ##Blokloft ###Blokunstruct #Bomblow ##Tntroy ###Cannoblast #Biemus #Scusse #Dripberg #Phonapp #Phasinger #Comzaur ##Complixricon #Bloccar #Bootless #Balloom ##Hotairoom ###Blimoom #CB001-α ##CB001-β ###CB001 v1 ####CB001 2.0 #CBA-α ##CBA-β ###CBB ####CBC #Magikaster ##Wizzerd #Distorch ##Vandalier #Enerstar ##Blazun ###Nebulark Rare #Sac O. Coinz ##Mon E. Sacc ##War I. Bag #Claos #Gelatos ##Hieleos #Whimsire ##Lanteau #Starlit ##Stargin ###Starclaw #Meebop ##Seibop #Zy ##Zyx ###Zyxterious ####Zyxtery #Clove ##Cloveaf ###Luclove #Pyrofire #Ulti-ghost #Aiffel #Eksploe ##Eksploezhin ###Nuclosion #Zogigoz #Trakncle #DoomShroom ##DestructaShroom ###ApocaShroom #Tileile #Alioum #Househeaded ##Altas #Calamanite Legend #Squiriac #Gretox #Lolli Bomb #Test Experiment 09561 #Unlukoth #(Plain-type GCL) #(Plant-type GCL) #Magmus #Aquarana #Crystone #Lectrone #Nemindes #Zeroth #Peritu #Desteram #Eous #Exterres #(Metal-type GCL) #(Poisonous-type GCL) #(Light-type GCL) #Damonus #Frostus #(Plasma-type GCL) #(Magic-type GCL) #Maestrono #(Time-type GCL) #(Energy-type GCL) #(Life-type GCL) #Monalisa Paintara #(Food-type GCL) #(Insect-type GCL) #Cyborex #Slumbeepza #(Glass-type GCL) #Raptuquis #Scibizix #Clawight #(Void-type GCL) #(Mystery-type GCL) #Anglosus Generation 4 Common #Eggiex #Drinkusbuss ##Worldslurper #Woem ##Woet ###Wothankyou #Flying Frox #Quagul ##Flamingul #Apowl ##Pinapowl #Mugros #Mzain ##Mizair #Psypring #Pizehuvf ##Irsir ###Ghoorios ####Engoydes #Electrospike ##Thunderspike #Scokit ##Scodoom #Swamprat #Dryog ##Droughtree #Larvice ##CutCoon ###Drillasp #Gingee #Bredan ##Towstid ###Jelly'd ####PeeBee-N-Jay #Plo ##Biploe ###Trifirploe ####Tetrificploe #####Hexadrificploe #Pearahna #Snowoner ##Snowarth #Pynut #Morpon ##Oikelrape #Clode ##Stormalites #Florian #Audien ##Louda ###Soundful #Mutent ##Quieta ###Soundless #Manuscripty #Butterfinch #Spiritaur Uncommon Rare Legend Generation 5 Common Uncommon Rare Legend Generation 6 Common #Kelterpillar ##Kelcoon ###Kelterfly #Ninbee ##Kunostii ##Shinobee #Kerropast #Beatle ##Phabeatle #Mousneak #Gravle ##Cobble ###Rockinrol ####Heetroch #Topat ##Topunny #Cich #Stik #Somblot #Redip #Zeerit ##Electre ###Joltergeist #Melteye #Boroken ##Seetich ###Pinragg #Bedat #Pillohst ##Sheegho ###Spectress #Coluraw ##Doyot #Howlizter ##Phantomortar ###Appartillery #Fyrant ##Pyrant ###Infernant #Turboil ##Turblaze ###Torcano #Trignite ##Triceratorch ###Pyceratops #Spirrow ##Sparadox ###Paraptor #Hammurr ##Hammallet ###Sledgehog #Caspore ##Bryofright ###Wraitherb #Grasschop ##Grassassin ###Grassinja Uncommon #Cheffin #Leafeather ##Jungird ###Woodenpecker #Wispus ##Wistery ###Shadusk #Pupplant #Yoans ##Hokoyoans #Dulite ##Spilfame #Crad ##Capdat #Firanha ##Baracada ###Sharkill #Ampp ##Yellectric #iBird #Glittle ##Glitouch #Toastree #Cindlither ##Pyrothon ###Snakremate #Isbrak ##Ispak #Seah #Mixbox #Fauxow #Hypach ##Drousleep #Villeaf ##Towtort ###Citores #Lavite ##Laveak #Icite ##Icryst #Lavice ##Lacryst #Parashroom #Nofaze #Snozap ##Icezap #HoverDude #Gokeltino #Ga'roo ##Ga'rowdy #Dramask ##Scarionette #Meelt #Volcactus #Mascarea ##Voodoc #Espy #X-Nat #Cloakill ##Maskill ###Masqueraid #Gloab ##Solarpede #Candlewhak ##Velabruz ###Menoraid Rare #Trumpillar ##Wacoon ###Medusald #Bulbit ##Bulbhead ###Bulbot #Uniclops ##Diclops ###Triclops #Macwa #Verscut ##Henriscut #Popsing ##Roxing #Hale #Ogrump #Glashard ##Glashriek #Datt ##Cosmatt ###Galaxatt #Mindiack ##Bodiack #Srip #Minursa ##Majursa #Tritad ##Tripad ###Tristruction #Dure #Blakhool #Witehool #Plutone ##Neptone ###Urone #Mayalan #Yuiffoh Legend #Doorperson #Tumquan #Aloominaut #Omtinatra Category:Lists Category:Other Category:Compliens